A Long and Twisting Road
by bathtubblogger
Summary: It's Lily Evan's last year at Hogwarts and she's just been notified that she is Head Girl.  And the Head Boy is none other than James Potter, the boy she's loathed since their first year.  Dumbledore features as non-canon compliant Headmaster.  MWPP/Other
1. 1: Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling is all powerful.**

Chapter One: Surprise!

Well, there was one thing I was thinking as I stared in shock at the boy perched nervously in the seat in front of me.

_Damn. _

He cleared his throat.

"Evans,"

He said something else, but I couldn't hear a word of it. I was too busy glaring at the large red and gold badge pinned to the chest of his black robes.

Head Boy.

I read those words once more, to make sure that it was real. Of course, knowing the Marauders, it probably wasn't.

Suddenly, I shot up and out of my seat, grabbed him by the collar of his robes, and practically dragged him, protesting, down the corridor.

* * *

Peter and I were lounging, playing a game of Exploding Snaps (in which he was losing horribly) when the door to our compartment crashed open with a bang.

We both looked up, startled, to see a furious Lily Evans gripping Prongs in a headlock.

"Sit," she growled at him.

He sat, looking terrified.

"Remus! Make Potter give you your badge back!" she thundered.

I quickly realized what she was thinking: that James had stolen my Head Boy badge in order to trick her.

I sighed, feeling unfortunate that I was the one who had to break the news to her. She was going to believe me, and only me.

"Lily," I started slowly. "Lily, James _is _Head Boy. He got the letter. He's Head Boy, not me." I finished, feeling proud that I hadn't been ripped to shreds at this point.

Lily gaped, open-mouthed, at me. I could see all the way to her uvula, that pink thing at the back of your throat.

"What?" she whispered, feeling for the bench before she sat down with a thud next to Peter.

"You… you mean to say that _Potter_-" she spat the word out like it was toxic, "is Head Boy? That… that I have to _live _with him for the rest of the year?" she asked incredulously, a hint of uncertainty melting into her voice.

"Well, there must be some mistake. Dumbledore must know that we loathe each other!" She shot a scowl at Prongs, who was slumping dejectedly in a corner.

"I will go talk to him once we get to Hogwarts." She stood up, resuming that professional aura she usually held. "We will be arriving within the hour. Boys, put your robes on," she ordered, turning on her heel and marching out of the compartment.

It was silent for a few moments until Peter spoke up.

"Well, that sure went well."

We all chuckled darkly, Wormtail and I more than James.

Here we come, Hogwarts.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Happy Holidays :)**


	2. 2: A Small Push on the Road of Dominoes

**Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling. Sadly, the only thing I own is my laptop, none of the characters.**

Chapter Two: A Small Push on the Road of Dominoes

I was finishing putting a Disillusionment Charm on a pile of dirty socks in the corner when Fawkes let out a short chirp- James Potter and Lily Evans were on the other side of the door and about to knock.

I opened the door with a swish of my wand and Lily's hand stopped in mid-air as she tried to knock on the now nonexistent wood.

"Welcome, welcome!" I greeted the seventh years, moving behind my desk and sitting down. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." I gestured at the two plush red armchairs stationed in front of my cluttered desk. I shifted the newly cleaned Sorting Hat to the ground (it collects a lot of dust sitting up on my bookshelves over the summer) where it started to protest loudly, but I silenced it quickly.

Both of them sat, if rather awkwardly, not looking at each other.

"What is you dilemma, if I may be so bold as to ask? Do you wish of me your Head passwords to you living quarters, perhaps?" I questioned.

"Oh no, sir. That's fine- Professor McGonagall already gave them to me," Miss Evans rushed. "It's just that you appointed ah, _Potter _to the Head Boy position. I mean, he's probably not the best choice with his grades and reputation-"

At this, James started to object, but was quickly silenced by Lily.

"I think both of us were quite, er, surprised to hear the news. I- _we_- were wondering if there might have been a mistake." Lily finished hurriedly, taking a deep breath after her statement.

The two of them looked at me for an answer: Lily with hope that I might say yes, and James dreading if I did.

"No, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, there is no mistake. I placed you together in the hope that you might reconcile you feud." I smiled kindly, taking in Lily's expression of gloom and despair and James's of ecstatic joy.

"But-" Miss Evans started.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to live with it," I stated firmly, picking up the Hat from the floor.

"Now, I'm terribly sorry, but I do believe that we are around one minute and twenty seconds late for the start of the Welcoming Feast. Please, do hurry down- it would be a horrible example for the first years if you started the year off on such a wrong note." I pushed them out the door, closing it behind James.

I smiled inwardly.

The start had begun.

**A/N: That's going to be the last of the short chapters! Please R&R… makes me happy.**


End file.
